


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by clayray3290



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayray3290/pseuds/clayray3290
Summary: Eli asks both Clare & Adam to watch a movie instead of going to the 'Hoedown Throwdown', but Adam goes to the Hoedown, leaving Eli & Clare to watch a movie, just the two of them. Based off of character Twitters & You Don't Know My Name 2.





	

**RealEli** bailing on the ‘hoe-down', @TrueClare @FunAdam want to rent a movie?!

It was 7:30, two hours before the hoe-down was going to begin and Clare gaped at her computer screen. Really, Eli? A little late notice, wasn't it? That boy was always being maddening and getting under her skin. She hated how he made this invitation over Twitter. She hated that she had already taken out Darcy's cute cowboy boots and a cowboy hat from her childhood that barely fit on her head. She hated how he just assumed that she wouldn't have plans or that she would change her plans in an instant to go see a movie with him.

She hated how she so so wanted to do just that.

She found herself analyzing the Tweet, to her disgust. Did Eli put her Twitter username before Adam's because he thought of her first? Didn't Eli know that Adam was going to the hoe-down because of his step-brother? And if so, was this a tricky way of guaranteeing it would just be the two of them? If it was just the two of them, would it be a date?

Clare shook her head. Ugh, since when did she become so boy crazy? Maybe Alli had worn off on her.

Except Alli hadn't been hanging out with Clare much lately. Alli was all into Drew and in order to maximize her time in Drew's proximity, Alli was determined to get with the ‘in-crowd' of cheerleaders and football players. In order to do that, Alli was starting off with ex-ex-friends Jenna and KC.

"I mean, it's the easiest way. I _used_ to be friends with Jenna and KC, so it should be simple just to pick up where we left off, right? And then, from there, I can infiltrate the other girls in the Power Squad and..."  
"You make it sound like the Power Squad is protected by a fortress or something."  
Alli had whirled around and rolled her eyes at Clare. "It's because they are, Clare. A fortress of cool. But I am going to get in there and then the whole world will know that Drew and I belong together." Alli gazed off into this distance for a moment, sighed a loving sigh, and then fluttered her gaze back to Clare. "So, it's okay that I'm going to be buddy buddy with Jenna and KC, right?"  
Clare did NOT feel that it was okay, but this was Alli, her best friend. "I guess..."  
Alli gave a squeal and threw her arms around Clare. "You're the best!"

But since that conversation, Clare had barely seen Alli. And Clare missed Alli a lot, though it seemed like Alli wasn't missing her. Clare ended up hanging out mostly with Adam, who Eli had introduced her to, and Eli himself. But what she needed right now was a friend, and she didn't really know Adam nor Eli that well yet, and there was also that itty bitty problem of not thinking of Eli as just a friend.

Clare sighed at her reflection. She was almost positive that Eli liked her, too, and that feeling had even emboldened her to make comments hinting at it. But he was just so darn evasive - she wanted him to say it straight out. And until then, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting her to watch a movie with him. She was going to the hoedown.

Clare put on a plaid shirt over her white tank and started to button it down from the top. Her hands paused for a moment, a few buttons from the bottom.

_Ah, what the heck._ Clare took the two shirttails and tied them in a loose knot.

Clare had just managed to get Darcy's cowboy boots on when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Clare called out to nobody in particular. Both her parents were out, separately.

Clare opened the door, muttering to herself, "Who could it be at this hour?" The door opened to a boy practically blending in with the nighttime behind him. "Oh. Figures."

Eli smirked with that crooked grin of his. "Howdy, Cowgirl. And what figures?"

"Figures that you would just randomly show up on my doorstep."  
"My dear Clare, it is by no means random if it's prefaced by a Tweet."  
Why did he add "my dear" in front of her name? Clare couldn't help it - the thought just sprang to her mind. But she quickly regained her composure.  
"A Tweet unresponded to! I didn't say I was going to watch a movie with you, no matter how much you want to watch one with me."  
"So you're not going to let me in?"  
Why didn't he confirm or deny it? "I can't, my parents aren't home. I'm going to the hoedown and I'm going to be back by 10:30 and my mom is returning at 11:30 and my dad's returning later."  
Eli's eyes flickered, but he thankfully didn't ask about her parents' separate outings.  
And who, may I ask, are you going to the hoedown with? And how do you propose to get there?"  
"Erm...Alli! And I'm walking."  
"Clare." Eli's hand was suddenly gently on her arm. "It's dark and you were planning on walking alone? And Alli...hasn't really been around, from what I've observed."  
"Then you come with me!" The words just came out. Did she really just ask him to the dance? Oh gosh...  
Eli raised an eyebrow. "Dances really aren't my style."  
All of the stress of Alli, her parents, and Eli being frustrating just rumbled and started to rise from her stomach. "Is ANYTHING your style? Dances aren't your style, screaming after making me look like a fool isn't your style - so then, what is your style? Exasperating me all the time? Is that what you like? Argh, are you trying to KILL me?! Why are you just so - so -"  
"Your eyes look even bluer when you're angry."  
"AHH!" Clare put her hand on the door to slam it in Eli's smug face, but Eli's ninja skills stopped the door from closing.  
"Clare, I'm...I'm sorry." Suddenly his face was just so close to hers and his voice was so much softer.  
Clare paused. At that moment, Eli was different than he had ever been before. There was a touch of something - something _vulnerable_.  
Clare tilted her head and looked straight into Eli's green eyes. "So you're saying you'll go to the dance with me?"  
"I...I'm not really dressed for the occasion, but...."  
Clare turned and headed deeper into her house. She called over her shoulder, "Fine, we can watch a movie. But this means you're taking me to the next dance to make up for tonight."  
Eli smiled a genuinely happy smile and closed the door behind him. "Deal."

Clare patted the sofa next to her. "Sit. Oh, and you have to get out before my parents come home."  
Again, there was a flicker in Eli's eyes. "Yeah, no problem."  
Clare was acutely aware of how close they were. "So...what movie are we watching?"  
"The Lion King!"  
It was Clare's turn to raise eyebrows at the sudden change in atmosphere. "The Lion King?"  
"Yup!" For lack of a better word, Eli practically chirped his response. It was a very strange contrast with his dark hair and clothing.  
"Okaaaaay..." Clare wasn't quite sure what Eli's movie selection implied about him. "Hey, do you want popcorn?" Clare got up and started toward the kitchen.  
Eli seemed almost childlike - he was that excited. "Ooh! Yeah! Please!" Eli took a second to revel in his enthusiasm and then he added, "With just a _smidgen_ of butter!"  
"It's microwave popcorn, so you're getting however much butter is in the bag." Clare saw her plaid sleeve reaching up in the cabinet. "And oh! I should probably change, since I'm not going to the dance anymore."  
"Don't." Clare heard Eli's voice from the living room. "I like your outfit."  
Clare could feel herself getting red. "Thanks." Hurriedly, she exclaimed, "Oh, the popcorn's probably been in the microwave enough."

Clare took out the hot bag of popcorn and sat back down on the sofa.  
Eli teasingly tugged at the shirttail knot at her waist, undoing it. "Oops."  
"Hey!" Clare dropped the popcorn bag and hurriedly retied the knot, letting her bangs cover her blushing face.  
"Sorry! Ready?" Eli looked over at Clare with a smile on his face.  
Clare readily smiled back. "Ready."

They fast-forwarded through all of the beginning stuff and the movie began. Clare couldn't help giggling to herself when she saw Eli really getting into the movie. The movie opened with "Circle of Life" and Eli was animatedly mouthing the words, complete with hand gestures. She found herself watching more of Eli than the movie.

By "I Just Can't Wait To Be King", Eli had completely abandoned any pretenses and was bobbing along, singing loudly (and actually very well). He put on a perfect impression of Zazu and then raised his clawed hands as he "ROAR!"ed at Clare. When it came to Nala's part, he turned again to Clare and held an imaginary microphone out to her. Laughing, she willingly sang Nala's part to him.

The song finally ended and Eli looked down at the popcorn in between them. "I can't reach the popcorn," Eli stated simply and scooted over so that he was right next to Clare.  
Clare pretended not to notice, but shifted so that they were touching.

Eli became much less animated as scenes with Scar's villainy were on the screen. At the moment when Mustafa died, Clare gazed at Eli, who was focusing intently on the movie. A thin film of what looked to be tears covered his eyes. The moment after Mustafa fell and the shot changed to Simba screaming, Eli took his eyes off the screen and onto Clare.

Quietly, he asked, "Are things okay with your parents?"  
Clare was startled into the truth. "I don't think so." She looked down at her lap. "They talked and my dad kept on protesting that things were fine, he's just been stressed, but it can't be just that. He still stays away from home a lot and when he is home, he fights with my mom. And my mom just tries to keep things the same, but it's obviously not ever going to be the same, is it?" Clare stared miserably at her hands, which were clenched together.  
Eli reached over and tenderly extracted her hands from their tight grips and placed her hand in his. He didn't have an answer for Clare, so he just squeezed her hand once in reply.

Clare didn't want to think about it anymore. It had been really stressful for her lately and she was suddenly just so tired. It was just so exhausting. Clare's head, almost of its own volition, leaned in and landed on Eli's shoulder. Clare could feel Eli's head turn to look at hers and then it tilted, too, brushing against her hair.

Clare really tried to stay awake, but with her hand in Eli's and her head on his shoulder, it was just so comfortable that she started drifting away. The pressure of everything going on her life had been weighing down on her and it had been visible to those who were looking in her sagging shoulders and her blue, blue eyes. But in sleep, all of that looked to have been erased.

Things were so beautiful right now. But Eli had a feeling that Clare was dangerously close to figuring out him and his past. He saw it in those eyes of hers. And because of it, he was terrified that he would lose her, too.

Simba had grown up on screen and Timon and Pumbaa were bemoaning the loss of their buddy. Eli couldn't help singing along.

_So many things to tell her_  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me

Eli smiled and with his free hand, tucked away some hair from in front of Clare's face. Not once did he let go of her. He started singing again - just barely audible. He knew all the words, but he changed them a little bit.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
We needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Eli knew it wasn't the end of the song, but he decided to make it the end for his. He drew out the notes for each word, almost whispering them in Clare's ear.

_Love is where we are._


End file.
